legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Dazzlings/Transcript
"THE DAZZLINGS" '' ''ODAIBA, TOKYO, JAPAN APRIL 22, 2072 Exo Type ASSAULT *Boost Jump - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Sonics - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Stim - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Grappling Hook - STATUS: ACTIVATED Transcript (Locus approaches Zaheer.) Locus: Hades has failed us, sir. And...... he was eliminated. Zaheer: How could this happen? He's given our enemies what they would need to bring her back. Locus: I am aware of that sir. But the only one I'm still uncertain about is Irons. Zaheer: Irons doesn't really concern me. It's David. Our operation lies in absolute jeopardy, Locus. Locus: I spoke with Control, a group of three sirens are already taking the situation head-on. Zaheer: Good. You are dismissed, Locus. Locus: Yes sir. (Locus leaves. Meanwhile in Odaiba. Multiple Warbirds touch down. Sora Takenouchi arrives.) Gideon: Sora, what the bloody hell is going on here?! Sora: There's three girls in at the TV Station! Everywhere they go, everyone around them start become hostile towards each other! Gideon: Do you know who they are? Sora: Haven't got a clue! Gideon: Fuck me! Alright! Dr. Talon, you stay here and find out who these girls are. (As Sora hands Talon a Data Crystal Chip.) Sora: My mom was sent to this time as I was! She's at home! She'll let you lay low for a while! Talon: Thanks! (Talon runs for Sora's home.) Gideon: Alright, the rest of you with me! (The team start to head for the TV Station.) Ilona: (Comms) Gideon, we have a problem. Gideon: What kind of problem?! Ilona: A high number of T4L personnel have entered the AO. Gideon: What the hell?! Why are those bastards here?! Ilona: You'll need to see for yourself. Ilona out! Gideon: How did ISR miss these bastards?! (The fighting near the TV station begins. Meanwhile, at Sora's apartment.) Talon: Thanks for letting me lay low for a while. Sora's Mom: Don't worry. I'm willing to help out one of Sora's friends. Talon: Alright, Church. (Epsilon-Church appears) Talon: Thanks for taking the time away from The Omegas. Epsilon-Church: Hey, no problem! Cruger is always willing to help in anyway he can. Talon: Did you analyse the data there? Epsilon-Church: Yes I did, and what I found out is an interesting historical fact about our three culprits. Talon: What is it? Epsilon-Church: Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze. These three aren't ordinary girls: they're Sirens. Talon: And by Sirens.... Epsilon-Church: Yup. They seduce their victims with their voices. Instead of having their victims fall to their deaths like the ones in Greek myths, they use their voices to twist their victims morals into either breaking bonds or doing what they desire. Talon: Fucked up, man. ABSOLUTELY fucked up. Epsilon-Church: Yeah, that was the case in Equestria until Starswirl the Bearded intervened. Same went for the Earth Kingdom for a time until Avatar Korra cleaned that up. And that was before the Earth Empire. Talon: Get Irons online! I need to inform him of who we're up against! (Epsilon gets Irons online) Talon: Irons, we have our culprits: Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze; they're Sirens. Irons: I've heard of that ensemble many times. They've been a source of distress in Canterlot during the High School's Music Showcase. I'll have officers on stand by, ready to take them in! Thanks for informing me, David. Talon: My pleasure, sir! (Irons logs off. Meanwhile, at the TV Station, the team managed to get in.) Gideon: Ilona, we're in! Ilona: (Comms) Roger that. Irons has officers on standby. (Gideon and the team approaches the Dazzlings slowly.) Gideon: ATLAS CORPORATION!! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!!! (The Dazzlings turn around with their hands up, but Adagio is still smiling.) Sora: No time for smiles, Adagio! You're washed up! Adagio: Sora, you make me laugh too much. All of you are about to feel disappointed in 3 2.. and.... (Locus uncloaks, pointing his Shotgun at Gideon's head.) Locus: You continue to surprise and disappoint me, Gideon. Adagio: Ah, yes! Thanks, Locus. Gideon: Fuck me... (Talon and ATLAS Military Police rush to the TV Station.) Talon: INSIDE THE STATION!!! (Meanwhile, in the station.) Adagio: You really think this was going to be easy for you, Sora? You and your new friends haven't gotten the memo, haven't you? Gideon: What memo? Locus: Adagio wasn't speaking to you, Captain. Gideon: I knew this was Zaheer's doing!! Locus: You know nothing, Gideon! Adagio: Thank you, Locus. Now, you may need to mute your helmet from here on out. Locus: Actually, I'll be reporting back to Control. (Uses a Teleportation Cube and ported out.) Aria: Psh. Hargrove and his orders. Sonata: For realsies? Working for an Umbrella Company is fun. Aria: For you, maybe. (Adagio gestures Sonata and Aria to shut up. She then turns her attention to Gideon and the team.) Gideon: (Thinking) Where's that backup Irons sent out? Adagio: I'm afraid your service with Mr. Irons has ended, Gideon. Once you're under our spell, no one will be in our way. (The Dazzlings prepare to sing. However, Talon and the ATLAS MPs bust in and stop them.) Atlas Soldier: ATLAS MP!! SURRENDER!!!! (The soldiers surround the Dazzlings, arrested them and removed their gems from their necks.) Talon: Take them away, boys! (As the soldiers take the Dazzlings away, one soldier with Adagio stops and uncuffs her. Adagio is then handed over to Talon. The soldiers leave with Aria and Sonata.) Talon: What do you want? Adagio: You wanted to find that last piece. (Finally back in Detroit, Talon questions Adagio on what she knows.) Talon: Why did you want me to question you? Adagio: I already told you: You wanted the Princess, I'll give you what you need to bring her back. (Adagio hands Talon the gem that was on the Princess' crown.) Talon: Why'd the Chairman give you this? Adagio: He wanted us to sabotage your Exos with it through the TV Station. Talon: You'll be transferred to an Atlas Prison. I expect your cooperation? (Adagio nods her head as she is taken away. Before being taken away, she gives Talon a Data Crystal Chip.) Adagio: He knew. Talon: Who? Adagio: Irons. (A few hours later at the Southern Portal, Talon is sent off by his team as he enters the Spirit World.) Mitchell: Sorry that I wasn't there. Gideon: Your arm working again? Mitchell: Yep. (After Talon completely enters the Spirit World) You're next, Zaheer. (Meanwhile at the Mercenary Comm Facility, Adagio arrives with Locus and contacts Control.) Control: What's the damage, Adagio? Adagio: They had me in a dilemma, sir. I had to give them the last piece of Celestia's belongings. Control:' '''This is unacceptable, Adagio. I thought you told me that you've thought this through. '''Adagio:' I wasn't finished, sir. Although he'll find the Princess, he won't be leaving the Spirit World. TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:Future Warfare Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Book One Category:The B Team Storyline Category:Team Free Will Storyline Category:Slade's ensemble storyline Category:Atlas Storyline Category:Talon Storyline Category:Transcripts